dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Parasoul vs Red Skull
Leaders of armies and not afraid to get their hands dirty on the fields of war! Can the heir to the Renoir Royal Throne halt the diabolical super-Nazi Red Skull? The Interlude Inside a HYDRA installation (Cue Interlude Track 1) HYDRA grunts, soldiers and scientists raced around the war-base, heading to their assigned positions for the upcoming invasion. We come to a room where a single lamp hung over a wide wooden table splattered with maps, blueprints and other papers filled with ink. With the door closed behind him, a lonesome man stood, hunched over the table, his eyes reading and his mind pondering. The man laughed to himself, though it echoed all throughout the room's walls. ???: Perfect. A kingdom unprotected by those filthy Avengers, and those scum ze X-Men! His monologue would've continued had a HYDRA soldier not suddenly barge into the dimly-lit room. HYDRA Soldier: Sir! Preparations are set! Shall we- The soldier was cutoff when the man in the room turned around and glared at him. ???: You were saying? The soldier nervously gulped before speaking again. HYDRA Soldier: Well, preparations for the invasion are set! Shall we attack now? The man in the room pondered a bit. He stood up and picked up the nearby MP-44 issue assault rifle leaning beside on the desk. He aimed it at the soldier, whose eyes widened in fear. The mysterious man then flipped the gun, with the handle and barrel pointed towards himself. The soldier didn't know what to do. ???: Well? It's time to invade, is it not? The soldier picked up on this and took the assault rifle from the man's hands. ???: Go. Now. Without saying another word, the soldier hastily made his way out of the room, wisely closing the door behind him. The mysterious man stared out the window of the wooden door. ???: Hehehe... Hahahahaha.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! As the man continued to laugh, a map of the Canopy Kingdom is seen, spread out to reveal every single little street and pathway residing within the kingdom as well as all of the invasion routes planned for the catastrophic event waiting to happen. 11:34 PM, Streets of New Meridian, Canopy Kingdom (Cue Interlude Track 2) It's been only an hour since HYDRA invaded and yet it seemed as though the city of New Meridian had taken a weeks worth of a relentless onslaught. Buildings of all kinds were scorched with fire and civilians ran amok, trying to escape with their lives and, hopefully, their limbs intact. Two squadrons of HYDRA soldiers armed with various firearms walked along a now desolate street. No civilians were in sight and many of the buildings seemed unharmed and clean from the destruction found everywhere else in the city. A HYDRA officer in a dark-green trench coat and with a military hat of the same colour held his right hand up, signalling the soldiers and two tanks behind him to halt, to which they obliged. The officer stepped forward, his eyes darting around in search of a target. A little boy emerged from the shadows, holding a teddy bear and his eyes surprisingly stoic. The officer saw and laughed. He turned to face his squadrons. HYDRA Officer: Can you believe this? Some of the soldiers laughed with him, the others remained vigilant but held smirks on their faces. The officer aimed his sub-machine gun to the boy who remained still, his eyes now beholding a fiery defiance. HYDRA Officer: Die. Before he could even press the trigger, the officer's head suddenly exploded in a fine red mist, blood and brain scattering all over the ground. Not too soon afterwards, the other HYDRA soldiers started dropped dead like flies. When the tanks aimed for a nearby building, they both simultaneously exploded. The soldiers in the flank stepped forward, but were cut down by a volley of bullets. (Cue Interlude Track 3) ???: Go! Go! Go! From out of the shadows, dozens of soldier in grey uniforms and armoured helmets with glowing orange eyes rushed out and started setting up a perimeter. The little boy clutched his teddy bear tightly as the soldiers passed by him. One grey soldier hunched down and picked the little boy up. Egret: Thanks kid. The boy nodded as he was carried off to safety by the Egret and two of his compatriots. Another Egret finished prodding the dead bodies of the invaders and held his hand up to the air, Egret Officer: Clear! After these words were said, another figure stopped out from the shadows, a dark umbrella held over their heads. All of the Egrets turned to face their commander: Princess Parasoul of the Canopy Kingdom. Parasoul glanced around at the carnage stoically. She nodded at the Egret Officer and the latter turned to face his men. Egret Officer: Move out! (Cue Interlude Track 4) A few moments later and the streets were empty save for the dead corpses and destroyed vehicles of the HYDRA squadrons. Parasoul stood by her lonesome, her umbrella now folded up and leaning on her leg. As she gazed at the charred HYDRA symbol painted on the side of a burning husk of one of the tanks, the princess felt a presence behind her. Parasoul: Such a strange symbol. Who could've dared to attack the kingdom? ???: Me. Having sensed the interloper just a moment ago, Parasoul turned around to see a man in a black uniform and coat. She was slightly taken aback by the man's crimson red head and face. The princess hefted her umbrella, the living weapon Krieg, in her right hand. Parasoul: Who are you? Are you the one behind all of this? ???: You can call me... Ze Red Skull!! Red Skull proudly waved his arms out wide, a MP-40 issue sub-machine gun in each hand. Parasoul sighed in exasperation. Parasoul: I've always hated dealing with maniacs with you. But so be it! She entered a fencing stance as the Red Skull aimed both machine guns at her. Red Skull: Today, a princess will fall! Today, this kingdom will be mine! HERE WE GOOOOOO!!!! (Cue Battle Track 1) Red Skull's first attack proved fruitless, as his sub-machine fire bounced off of Parasoul's now opened umbrella, held out in front of her like a shield. That didn't stop him, however, as he kept firing until the triggers clicked empty. Suddenly, one of the bright orange orbs attached to Krieg launched itself at the Nazi. He dropped both machine guns, pulled out a Luger pistol and shot at the orb. A couple shots missed, but the third one made contact, causing the orb to explode in fiery napalm and kicking up a thick wall of smoke. Parasoul folded Krieg then lunged through the smoke, her weapon held out up high. Red Skull hopped back as Parasoul slashed the empty air. He squeezed off a couple of shots, but they were all deflected by swift umbrella smacks, sending the bullets to fly elsewhere. Red Skull's gun clicked empty once again and he stared at it puzzled, giving Parasoul more than enough time to close the distance between them and give the Nazi a strong kick to the jaw. She followed up with two umbrella smacks to the face and then a direct stab to the heart. However, the Nazi caught the umbrella with his hands, then reeled in Parasoul in for a head-butt, staggering the princess. Red Skull: It'll take more than an accessory to put ze Red Skull do-''' Not one for villainous monologues, Princess Parasoul uppercutted Red Skull into the air with Krieg. She hopped up and ignited her umbrella aflame via orange napalm orbs. The redhead slash the HYDRA fanatic a total of four times then bashed him with the hilt of her weapon, grounding him in the process. Parasoul aimed Krieg down at Red Skull's heart and descended. However, the super-villain rolled the side as well as leaving behind some 'gifts' for the princess. As Parasoul descended, she noticed small spheres rolling around where Red Skull used to lay. Out of instinct, Parasoul unfolded her umbrella just in time to deny the fiery explosions of the Nazi's grenades, though it the force of the explosives pushed her back quite a distance. Mid-air, she twisted her body so she was facing the street below. She drove Kreig into the pavement, halting her flight to a sudden stop. Despite this, Parasoul managed to recover and touch-down. Red Skull on the other hand, pulled out a handheld radio and barked an order before dashing off in the opposite direction of the princess. Parasoul: Coward! Get back here! She hastily gave chase, her graceful legs quickly picking up speed. Red Skull turned the corner of the street and took a turn left. Parasoul followed and was met with a surprise, more specifically, HYDRA Flame-Troopers accompanied by a squad of soldiers. Just like in Captain America: The First Avenger, the Flame-Troopers surrounded the redheaded princess and fired their flame-throwers to create an inescapable fire box. '''Red Skull: It's over princess! You may have had an upper-hand in the beginning, but now it's my turn! Parasoul simply slyly grinned. She pulled out a walkie-talkie and brought it to her mouth. The super-villain's eyes widened, then snatched the assault rifle out of a nearby soldier's hand and aimed it at the princess. Parasoul: Go #13. Before any of the HYDRA operatives could fire a single shot, the Flame-Troopers all dropped like flies, liberating Parasoul of the box of fire. Red Skull pulled the trigger and bullets sailed in Parasoul's direction. She unfolded Krieg once again and the bullets ricocheted off the furls of the war umbrella, taking the lives of many a HYDRA soldier in the process. The remaining soldiers, even if they had numbers advantage, fled, much to their leader's dismay. Red Skull: What ze hell? You cowards! Return to me at once! He turned to face his enemy, only to catch a napalm bomb to the face, the force of which blew away the super-villain. A squad of Egrets joined Parasoul's side and they all aimed their guns at Red Skull. As he stood up, Parasoul motioned for her soldiers to lower their weapons, to which they obliged. Parasoul: Men, go rejoin the battle all over New Meridian. The Egrets all saluted then heeded their commander's instructions, dashing off in the opposite direction to help with the defence of the city. Red Skull stood up, and wiped blood off his crimson-red face. Red Skull: An honourable one I see. He pulled out two combat knives and charged forward. Parasoul sidestepped the first few slashes then stepped forward and jabbed with Kreig. Taking advantage of the umbrella's sizeable shape, Red Skull dodged to the side and stabbed Parasoul in the left shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain and back away. The super-villain hurled the knives at the princess. She swatted the projectiles away with a flick of her weapon. She then saw red Skull climbing up a ladder up to the rooftop of a building. Parasoul aimed Krieg at the Red Skull, then unfolded it, sending several napalm orbs at the Nazi. They exploded once inches away from the maniacal German. Parasoul: It's done. She'd eat those words as the smoke cloud that had kicked up dissipated to reveal Red Skull still making his way up to the top, now enveloped in a red energy shield. Parasoul: Bastard! (Cue Battle Track 2) The princess chased after the German, reaching and climbing up the same ladder to the rooftop. She eventually reached the final rung and pulled herself up. Just across from her, Red Skull stood, with a Napoleon-Era calvary sabre in hand. Parasoul levelled her weapon at her enemy and flung another napalm orb at him. Just as she pulled out her own Luger pistol to manually detonate the fire orb, Red Skull lifted the remote detonator in his left hand. Red Skull: Watch your step! Confused by this, Parasoul glanced down to see two C4s on the both sides of her feet. Her eyes widened and she leapt forward to avoid death by bomb. Unfortunately for the princess, while the remote charges didn't envelop her in flames, their force of their explosions pushed her forward. Right into Red Skull's sword. The blade plunged into her and came out the other side of her stomach area. Parasoul coughed out a handful of blood, producing a dark stain on Red Skull's dark coat. He took out his sword, moved behind her and kicked Parasoul forward, forcing her onto the ground and close to the edge of the rooftop. Red Skull: You may have fought valiantly, but it was all for naught. The super-villain continued taunting as the princess crawled to the edge of the rooftop. Out in the distance, countless buildings were alight in flames. Down below on the streets, many civilians ran for their lives and many more were cutdown by enemy fire. Remembering how her own mother had almost destroyed the world, Parasoul's eyes defiantly burned with the determination to not give in to the invasion of evil. Red Skull finished his taunting and loomed over the redhead. Red Skull: Time to die. He attempted to stab downwards with his calvary sabre. Instead, a kick to the gut winded and staggered the Nazi. He stumbled back while Parasoul stood up and turned around to face him. Red Skull, irritated, hefted his sabre and beckoned her enemy forward. Parasoul lunged forward and her umbrella clashed with Red Skull's sabre. Parasoul brook off and threw a punch, but the Nazi caught it. He retaliated by slashing horizontally. It was blocked by Krieg and the living weapon popped one of the many napalm orbs embedded in it, spouting fire at the super-villain. However, even with fire literally melting most of his face off, Red Skull defiantly pummelled Parasoul with the hilt of his sabre, cracking her nose and causing her to stagger back. He rushed in, punching the princess twice in the stomach and then giving her a hard boot to the stomach. Parasoul almost fell off the edge of the rooftop. She quickly fixed her precarious position by leaping to the to left, evading a sword slash as a bonus. Parasoul stabbed Krieg into the ground and a trail of flames raced towards Red Skull. It would've burned him alive, had he not activate his energy shield again. The device withheld the flames as he began walking forward. Parasoul pulled out her Luger and fired a couple of shots off. They were denied by the energy shield. Raising an eyebrow, Parasoul whipped out her walkie-talkie once again and brought her mouth up to it. Red Skull continued his slow approach to the princess, holding his sabre up high in the air. Parasoul: Go #13. Just before Red Skull brought his sword down, a faint gun-shot was heard. A couple of seconds later, a sniper round shattered Red Skull's energy shield and his sword slash was sidestepped. He looked to the left and caught a kick to the face as a reward. (Cue Battle Track 3) He recovered then tapped on something attached to his wrist. He lunged at Parasoul with his hands extended out. The princess stabbed him in the mouth, but that was a mistake. It was merely an illusion! The fake dissipated into nothingness while the actual Red Skull closed the distance between them and tackled Parsoul into the ground. He knocked Krieg out of her hands and then proceeded to deliver a barrage of punches down on the redhead's face, cracking her nose even further and leaving nasty bruises all over her face. Red Skull panted and wiped sweat off his half-melted face. Parasoul was completely beaten up, unable to move or respond. Her enemy stood up and picked her up by the collar. Red Skull: Pay for your insolence! He then backhanded her, sending her sprawling onto the ground. Red Skull retrieved his sabre and made his way over to the princess. The latter brought out her walkie-talkie once again and weakly clasped it in front of her lips. Red Skull saw this, then quickly rushed over to Parasoul and knocked the communications device of her hands. Parasoul hopelessly gazed at the walkie-talkie just a few inches away. Red Skull: Enough with the games! Just die! Parasoul: Go... Red Skull lifted his sabre and prepared to stab down when... Parasoul: #13... Another faint gun-shot was heard in the distance and a sniper-round sailed in the air, decimating half of Red Skull's head and causing blood and brains to erupt violently from the husk of his skull. The legless body of the Nazi fell on it's back. Parasoul continued gazing at her walkie-talkie and a small smile tugged at her lips as she heard her enemy's dead body fall to the ground with an audible THUD. Parasoul: Third time's a charm... DBX!!! The Aftermath and Preview Minutes later, a squad of Egrets reached their now unconscious commander's side. An officer hunched over and held a hand over her chest. Egret Officer: She's still breathing! Get a medic ASAP! Egret Soldier: Yes sir! Parasoul awoke and her eyes met the glowing orange eyes of the officer. Egret Officer: Don't move your highness. Your wounds are too severe for you to start moving again. Parasoul didn't argue nor did she resist as she carried onto a stretcher and whisked away to safety. While her fight with Red Skull was over, the battle for the Canopy Kingdom was not, and it's people and Egrets would desperately need the leadership and guidance of it's redheaded princess. Next DBX!!! The Result The winner is... Parasoul!! Hope you enjoyed reading my first ever DBX! I'm gonna write more, don't you worry! In the meantime go check out these following pages: TheOneLegend's One Minute Melee Fanon Page TheOneLegend's Death Battle Fanon Page Have a good day/night! -TheOneLegend :)Category:TheOneLegend DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Gun Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Season Premiere Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies